Wishes Do Come True
by Alyssium
Summary: Hermione is off to Ireland, where fate and magic turn her into a muggle. And just when she thought her life could get no worse, she runs into the sexy Draco Malfoy.
1. prologue

~Authors note~

Hey all you guys, I just came up w/ this story when after I read Mz Kane's story. Therefore I dedicate this story to her! I hope you guys like it

≈ Alyssium☻

"I'm what?!" Hermione shouted in surprise, the shock had paralyzed her body completely.

"You're going to Ireland." Her mother stated this like she was discussing the weather. She took much joy in watching her daughter's soft brown eyes widen even further.

"Why?" Hermione could barely speak.

"Because your father and I have decided that you need a little freedom. You're 17 years, and its high time that you get out on your own." her mother continued the casual tone, laughing a bit when she saw, as she knew she would, the sparkle in her daughter's eyes.

"B-but when did you decide this?" Hermione stammered,

"I just got home from school yesterday!"

"Oh dear," her mother smiled a bit,

"We decided this when you were at school… Probably around Christmas time, yes that must have been it." her mother chuckled lightly, then continued,

"Don't look so surprised, we knew Ireland was your favorite country, and we knew you wanted to go there someday."

"Oh!" Hermione answered , her voice barley above a whisper. She slowly felt her lips turn upwards, then said, 

"Thank you! it's a wonderful gift. I just wasn't expecting it!"

"Your welcome, now go upstairs and write to your friends, as I know you want to" her mother commanded, and a smile played on her lips as Hermione did just that.

Ron woke to Pig rattling in his cage.

"Damn bloody bird! I'm gonna kill him!" he mumbled as her turned around. He was startled to see another bird, obviously belonging to Hermione. Ron looked around and noticed that the small owl was impatiently resting in-between where Pig and Hedwig's cage rested. Ron leaned over and whispered,

"Harry, Harry!"

"Wha-oh! We got a letter!" Harry rolled over, noticing the extra bird on the window sill. 

"Yeah, its from Hermione," Ron said, knowing it was obvious.

"Yeah, I can kinda tell," Harry mumbled as he grabbed the letters attached to the owl. He handed Ron his and looked at his own:

Dear Harry,

I hope your having a ball at Sirius and Sarah's. Tell them I love and miss them, but I won't be joining you guys at all this summer! I'm going to Ireland, alone! I'm so excited! I'm leaving tomorrow, so bye, and I'll see you on the train ride to Hogwarts.

~~~~Hermione~~~~

Harry finished and traded with Ron, as they always shared everything. It read:

My dearest Ron,

First I want to tell you that I miss you, I know it's only been one or two days sinse we have been parted, but it is soo hard for me, as I expect it is for you. But I have something even harder to tell you, I'm going to Ireland for the summer by myself. I want to send my love, and my goodbye's, for I won't see you until the train leaves for Hogwarts.

~~~With all my love, your girlfriend, Hermione~~~

Ron stared at her perfect handwriting with horror.

"The whole summer!" he groaned,

"That means we won't see each other until school starts! Some relationship!"

"Ron," Harry protested,

"You, most of all, should be happy for Hermione. She may be your girlfriend, and we all know that you two will miss each other, but this is a great experience for her!"

"I know!" Ron huffed,

"That's what makes it so hard!"

"Let's go get something to eat," Harry suggested realizing the pain in his stomach.

"Ok," Ron nodded in agreement, as they headed down the stairs, and into the tile-floored kitchen.

Sarah was sitting at the table, her husband rubbing her belly.

"It kicked!" Sirius cried, as Harry and Ron walked in.

"Your so obsessed!" Ron groaned as he grabbed a banana.

"You would be too, if your wife was going to have a baby in two months!' Sirius responded.

"Yeh, but I wouldn't be attached to my wife every minute of the day, waiting for it to kick!' Ron retorted.

"Guess what?" Harry changed the subject just as Sirius shot a glare at Ron.

"What?" Sarah, responded, as she sent Harry a thankful smile.

"Hermione is going to Ireland for the whole summer!" Ron explained, the disappointment in his voice was very obvious.

"I take it you're not thrilled, Ron?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm not! A whole summer! Three months without her!" he cried.

"Your not going to die!" Harry laughed,

"The way you make it sound, it was as if she was going to war, or something!"

"I keep telling myself that, but I can't shake off this feeling that something is going to happen," Ron shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe it's just me…"

Hermione looked back at her bedroom with a sigh. This was the last time she would see it for three whole months. Excited as she was, she would rather have to spend three months in her own bedroom, than in a room with white- washed walls in the "Magic of Ireland" inn, that she would be staying in. She turned her head when her mother called,

"Hermione we've got to go. You don't want to the train." Hermione stood there for a minute more, then walked down the stairs to her waiting parents.

They soon were at the train station, having drove there, and were making their way to the train. Hermione was redingote good-bye she knew would come in a matter of minutes.

"Were gonna miss you," her father's proud voice started. She slowly hugged him, and her teary-eyed mother. And after saying her last good-bye's, almost in tears herself, she made her way to her seat, on the train. She sat it silence the entire way.


	2. Arriving

«Commentary«

Hey all you guys, I hope you like my new story so far. I forgot to tell you that I have started a new story with my friend Embers. It is really good, so go and read it. Just look Embers up and its called Blood Stories.

**Ch1: Arriving **

Hermione looked out the window and saw a flush of green surrounding her. She gasped, how was she to know that Ireland would be so… Green! Hills and farms with small children came into view. How pleasant their lives must be here, Hermione mused.

Just then, the train came to an abrupt halt.

"Everybody off," the train master called. Hermione gathered her things and slowly walked towards the front of the train. Just when she was about to step off, the train master called,

"Hey, you! Are you here all by yourself?"

"Why yes, is there something wrong?" Hermione answered as polite as can be. But inside her head was rushing. What if they don't let me go? What if I'm to young?

"Naa… Nothings wrong. I just think that traveling by yourself, to this country, is the best way to experiment it, that all." he finished and Hermione let out that she didn't know she was holding.

Hermione looked around, there was supposed to be a car to pick her up. She suddenly spotted it and took her things to it.

"Are you Herm-mini?" a voice with a rough accent asked her.

"It's Hermione, and yes, I am." She politely smiled and got into the car while the driver put her things in the trunk. Sitting in the back while the driver, (she later learned that name was Vinny), cruised up the cobble-stone streets, she wished for the company of her bird. She knew she would apparate and pick up her owl later, but she was suddenly aware of how lonely she was.

Vinny pulled the car into a "u" shaped parking lot, and opened Hermione's door.

"We're here." He said, as Hermione looked around. It looked like a castle straight out of the Middle Ages, she mused. Then she followed Vinny up the hotel stairs and into her room.

"Is that all, Miss Hermione," Vinny asked, after he had made sure she and all her things were comfortable with the room.

"Call me Hermione, and no thank you."

"Your welcome… Hermione," Vinny smiled and left.

As soon as she was settled and had taken a long shower, she left to go get her bird. She was back in five minutes with her owl. She placed the bird on the window and laid on the bed. She had meant to get comfortable and read, but within a half hour she was fast asleep. She took no notice of the small green figure, sitting beside her sleeping bird, watching her.

Deep in the forest, there was a Queen; A Queen of Fairies. She was a gracious, kind, and beautiful queen. Her name was Tatiana. Tatiana ruled all the mystical creatures of Ireland, including the leprechauns.

"Where's Lucky?" She impatiently asked her councilor.

"I don't know, You Highness," stammered her councilor.

"What do you mean, you don't know. I specifically asked you to watch him!" cried the queen.

"I'll go find him," and with that, her councilor left.

"Huh…" she sighed, Lucky was one leprechaun that she couldn't keep a hold on. Always getting into things, always making mischief, she thought, what am I going to do? Five minutes later, her councilor came back, a struggling Lucky in his arms. As he put Lucky down her councilor explained,

"I found him on the window sill of the old Fergus Hotel."

"And what were you doing there?" Tatiana questioned.

"I was watching this girl. I think she's a witch. She just arrived, I wasn't doing anything harm. I promise, just having a bit of fun. Watching her, is all…" Lucky pleaded.

"And why were you watching her instead of being where you were supposed to be?" Tatiana, now very annoyed, asked.

"I don't know… She looked kind of interesting." Lucky smiled.

"Well…" Tatiana sighed. True he had done her no harm, she couldn't punish him for only looking.

"Well, leave her alone. She's still a human, whether she's a witch or not." Tatiana stated, then left.

"Leave her alone, my ass! I'm gonna have some fun!" Lucky playfully muttered

Hermione awoke to the sun beaming across her face. Groaning, she turned over. After ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep, she finally got up. As she turned on the water and stepped into the shower, her brain started to function. What am I going to do first? She mused as the hot water slid over her tan skin. She got out, her question still unanswered. She pushed it out of her mind and ordered some food. After a feast of pancakes and eggs, she finally answered her own question; She would go to the old ruins of the many castles in Ireland. She had always wanted to see them. Funny, she mused, why hadn't she thought to go to them before? Because,, a voice told her, you had always dreamed to see them with Ron.

Ron, she sighed, how she missed him. She had felt guilty writing that letter to him. It wasn't like she was betraying him by going off alone to the place where they had always dreamed to go together… She knew it wasn't her fault she was here, it had been a surprise, but for some reason she felt traces of guilt spread through her. Enough! She told herself, this trip is for me, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it!

With this in mind, she got dressed, and left. She slowly made her way to all the castles she could find. By the last castle, she had lost track of all the names. All the other castles were filled with excitement and joy, but this last castle had a calming effect on her. She visited all of it with careful consideration, then headed out to her favorite place in every castle; the garden.

The garden was well kept, with flowers, (particularly roses), surrounding its walls. Hermione sat down and began to run her hands through the patch of three-leafed clovers she was sitting nearby.

"Oh, I wish I didn't have to go back," she thought out loud,

"I know I just got here, but I don't want to ever leave. All those responsibilities…" she let her voice trail as her hands came upon a dainty four-leafed clover.

"Oh!" she cried,

"Good luck!" She reminded herself, as she pulled it from the ground and smiled.

In the distance, someone else smiled.

"This is going to be fun," he laughed, and then with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.


	3. Muggle Suprises

**CH2: Muggle Surprises**

Hermione lazily woke up. She rolled over and found that it was very early, for the sun had not risen all the way yet. She groaned, but got up anyways. After taking her shower, she turned towards the mirror, as was her habit. She almost screamed when she saw her reflection.

"Wha-the?" she cried. The short blonde haired woman in the mirror copied her every move. Unbelieving, she slowly felt her hair, then looked at it. It was short and blonde. Curious, she ran her hands down her figure. She found that where I was lacking before, it was perfect now.

"But how..?" she stumbled.

"But who," corrected a green figure. This time Hermione did scream.

"Shh! Do you want to wake up everyone in the neighborhood?!" Lucky cried.

"No.. I guess not…" she said.

"What happened to me?"

" You were transfigured, do you like it?" Lucky smiled.

"I don't know…' she said, looking at her new reflection,

"Wait a minute! Who are you?" she asked turning towards him.

"I'm the Leprechaun Lucky," Lucky stated proudly.

"What?" Hermione asked,

"Leprechauns are in fairy tales!"

"So, that doesn't mean we're not real," Lucky defensively said.

"Oh…" Hermione sighed.

"Anyways, you might want to know why you look and sound this way?' Lucky asked, glad to have a changed of subject. He had never liked explaining his life story to everyone.

"Yes, I would, wait, _you_ had something to do with this?" Hermione looked at him again and suddenly understood.

"You did this!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I did, calm down, I did it for good reasons," her waited for her to fall silent, then he continued,

"You said yesterday that you didn't want all these responsibilities and choices in you life soo…"

"SO you changed _me_?" she yelled.

"No, I changed your life," Lucky smiled.

"I have some-er-um-some rules about this spell though."

"Well spit it out!" cried Hermione.

"Well, #1: You can't respond to any magical form of transportation or communication.

#2: You can't tell people about this, or talk to them or magic of any kind.

And #3: Nobody can tell you, whether out of their own free will or not, about the wizarding world."

"And what if I break one of these rules?" Hermione asked, trying to maintain a calm temper.

"Well, you stay a muggle forever." Lucky smiled, concern growing in his voice.

"Well, great!" she said sarcastically,

"How long does this last?"

"Until you learn your lesson," Lucky stated.

"When will that be?"

"You will know. If I were you, I would look toward getting a job, muggles have to work, you know." and that was all he said before he disappeared into the air.

"Well," she sighed

"If I'm gonna look different, I have to act different, and that also means I have to have a new name. I'll be… Emma Marie Johnson, yeah, I guess that will do. I like my original name, but I can't change this spell." She sighed again, this was going to be one hell of a summer. Then she got dressed and went to look for a job.

Draco looked around his room, papers that were scattered everywhere, told him of all the work he had yet to do. There was always homework, she smiled, yeah, and I'd drop dead before doing it. But he didn't want to do all this other work either.

Taking that job at the Ministry was a mistake, he mused, and working for his father was the biggest mistake he could have made.

"Oh fuck it!' he cried as he kicked a box a paperwork. He hated his job, it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I could always quit…" he wondered out loud. Yeah, he could see his father's response to that one. He'd yell for a week, not to mention he'd kick my ass before letting his own son quit working for him…

Huh! I need a vacation… A vacation! But where? He looked down at the folder in his hand, green. Yes somewhere green. Scotland, Greenland? No somewhere I haven't been… I know! He mused, Ireland!

"Yes I will take a 'work related vacation'" he cried.

"Dad would agree to that. Yes he would agree that I could go to Dublin---that is the capital, right? Yes it is, I'll go to Dublin." He finished, and dropping the pile of papers in his hand, he walked out to ask his dad. A half and hour later, Draco was in the process of packing.

"Well, Miss Johnson, you have a very extensive résumé. Let's see, you were at 'The Great Hall Diner' for six years. Under a Mr. Albus?' the lady with red hair asked.

"Yes. It was a great job, but I need something for the summer. I plan to go back before September 1st, though." Emma smiled, her dimples slightly showing.

"Ok, well I know 'Café Dublin' is not what 'The Great Hall' was in quality, but we do expect you to work.

"I know, and I hope I can work here." Emma sighed.

"Well, it sounds like you've got yourself a job. I'm Janet, and that there's Mindy," she pointed a long finger to a skinny brunet woman,

"Let me show you where your uniform is and such."

"Ok," Emma agreed. Man, she thought, I'll have lots of fun here. I don't see what's so hard about working. She let Janet talk and walk her through all the procedures, almost forgetting why she had come here in the first place, almost.

She got home at about 10 P.M.. Ah, she sighed, as she grabbed a drink out of her refrigerator, here's to a new life… A new Hermione, she added, as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. And They Meet Again

~Author's Note~

Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I didn't think that many people were interested in this story! Woo hoo! You all love me! Well, this will be my last update for a while… I'm going to England and Scotland for 10 days, and I leave on Wednesday, so I won't have time to update… Oh and if your wondering, Ireland is my fav. Country, that's why Hermione is there! And Emma Marie is one of my favorite names, as well! And her mom is crying because her daughter is going off to a foreign country all on her own! Yeah, she does go to Hogwarts, but there are plenty of adults there, Ireland is a place that she will be free, all on her own. Her mother is letting her go. 

*on with the story*

****

Ch4: And They Meet Again

Draco woke up to the sun brightly shinning, and the birds singing. He yawned, then shifted over and tried to get back to sleep, but found that he could not. So, he got up and made his way towards the shower. Once in the shower, he let the steaming water wake him up.

After a half an hour, he got out of the shower and felt his stomach rumble. He slipped into tight fitting blue pants and a collared t-shirt and made his way towards the hotel kitchen.

"Caroline?" he asked, hoping that that was her name,

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, 'ere we got some scrambled soup and some grittle beans…" she said as she went about her busy work in the kitchen. She was so busy that she missed Draco's look of distaste. _I guess, I'm going out for breakfast… _

"Alright, I'll see you later…" he said, but she was too busy to even notice he was gone.

Making his way towards his town-car, he asked his driver.

"What is a good restaurant to get some breakfast around here?" he asked.

"I know, just the place," his driver smiled,

"On to Café Dublin we go…"

Emma made her way down the aisles and into the kitchen area.

"We need some scrambled eggs, Tony, and some of Lisa's famous egg-nog," she told the cook. And went to see if her other tables were doing alright. Katie, another waitress with stunning red hair and green eyes, smiled,

"Your really good at this, you know?" 

"I used to work in a restaurant back home…" Emma smiled back and she went back to work. 

It was then that she saw him, and her heart did a summersault. 

__

Why the hell is he here? her mind questioned as he sat down at a table. One of _her _tables.

Draco walked into the restaurant, his stomach grumbling more than ever. It was then that he saw her. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her short blond hair and brown eyes captured him at once. Somehow he managed to move his legs and sit down at a table. When she came up to him, he smiled,

"Hi, I'm Emma," Emma said, her mouth going dry.

"Emma, I like that," he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Thank you , what would you like?" she said, trying to change the subject.

"A date with you," he blurted out, having no idea why.

__

Damn the Gods! Why did I have to say that?

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, trying to sound exasperated, but was too amused to be other wise.

_You, _he almost said, but caught himself.

"Uhhh… whatever's good." he said, cursing himself for not being smoother.

"Ok, Hun, I'll get you the scrambled eggs, they're to die for." she said as she scribbled a note on her paper and walked away. Draco watched as her ass swished from side to side as she walked towards the kitchen.

_I will have her! _he told himself. He had no idea why, but he knew he would.

"Mmmm," Katie said as Emma past her,

"He's a hottie!"

"Yeah," Emma commented, trying to avoid any conversation of Draco.

"And by the way he's looking' at you, he thinks your one too," she giggled and went to give her tray to her customers.

Noticing that the scrambled eggs were made, she reluctantly walked back to Draco's table.

"I don't believe I introduced myself, I'm Draco Malfoy." he smiled and held out his hand. She set down the tray and went to shake it, but her fingers were caught in his. He kept his eyes level with hers as he pressed them gently to his lips.

"Vous êtes beaul,"*

"Merci," she responded, causing him to lift an eyebrow. It was then that she realized that her hand was still in his. Blushing, she tried to pull her hand free, but was caught by his force. 

"Have dinner with me." he said.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco, come on, say it," he tightened his grip as if to reemphasize his point and advantage. In a huff, she said,

"Draco, I can't, I'm busy."

"When is your next day off?" he asked.

"Draco!"

"When is it?" he asked, then added in a lower voice,

"I am perfectly capable of sitting like this all day, and I won't take no for an answer." After a minute of silence, she sighed,

"Come on Friday and you can take me to dinner…" she said and he let go of her hand. It was not long after that he left, and Emma watched him go with a sigh. She was not sure whether it was relief or regret.

"He's cute," Lisa said form behind the kitchen sink,

"An he likes you."

"I know, I'm having dinner with him on Friday." she told her new friend.

"Well, he moves fast."

"I know," Emma breathed,

"And that's what scares me the most."

****

*You are beautiful.


	5. First Date

A/N

Sorry for not updating sooner…I've had a ton of homework to do. Thanks to those who complained and got me to write this chapter! I love ya!

Here it is:

Ch 5: First Date

Draco came by on Friday, right before her shift ended. There, he waited at one of her tables, nursing his coffee, as she bused tables. He watched her pour coffee, give orders, and follow directions all with the smoothness of clock work. _Damn, _he mused as he watched her ass as she walked over behind the counter.

As she hung up her apron, he walked over to her,

" 'I," he smiled.

" 'I," she said, and shot a glance over towards Katie, who shot a flirtatious glance at Draco.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, ignoring her friend, who was obviously staring at him.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" she asked, a little surprised that he wanted to go now.

"We are." he bluntly stated.

"Then I need to get changed." she blinked at him.

"Ok, then. Let's go to your place." He smiled and lead her to his limo.

__

I didn't know he indulged in muggle transportation, she mused silently as she stepped into the broad, black limousine.

The black limo glided out of the parking lot and towards the street as Draco handed her a glass of champagne.

"Where to?" he asked her as he poured himself a glass as well.

"To Dunbrook inn." she told him as she sipped her champagne and sliding off her shoes. Draco, noting this, and guessing that her feet were probably aching, grabbed her foot and began massaging it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, trying to take her foot away, but the pressure of his hands stopped her.

"Massaging your feet." he smiled at her questioning expression.

"Why may I ask?" she blushed as he continued to massage her foot.

"Because, I don't want your feet to 'urt. It's perfectly logical: we are going on a date, and you will not enjoy this wonderful evening if your feet ach. So I am curing that problem for you." he smiled, and she knew that he had won. _No arguing with pure and simple logic _she smiled as she sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

She was so relaxed that she failed to notice even when they reached her hotel.

"Would you like to change?" he asked. Abruptly, she opened her eyes, shocked that the ride had been so sort, and embarrassed that she had almost fallen asleep.

"Yes," she said as she grabbed her shoes and rushed towards her room. When she got there, she began to furiously raid her closet for something to wear.

__

Nothing!? How could she have nothing?! her mind fussed as she sat down on her bed. It was only then that she noticed that a black, spaghetti strapped dress with a note attached to it was at the foot of her bed. She picked up the note and read:

Dear Emma,

I thought that you would need this, seeing as you have no dresses in your closet. Hope you like.

Lucky

__

That bastard! she smiled, for she knew that he had been listening when Draco asked her out. _Oh well, it's all I have to wear._ she sighed as she began to undress herself.

__

What's taking her so long? Draco asked himself as he waited in front of the lobby. _She only had to- _but his thoughts were cut off by the site of her. She wore a short, thin strapped, black dress. Draco was immediately memorized by it and the way that it clung to her curves in all the right places. He also noticed that she had put her hair up, with two tiny ringlets coming down near her forehead, and that she wore a small, silver necklace with a pendant on it. He glanced down and noticed that instead of tennis shoes, she wore strappy black sandals that added to her height and made her long legs even more appealing.

"You look nice." he managed and she smiled.

"Thanks." she said, wondering why he was starring at her, and wishing that he would stop. He held out an arm for her, and she gracefully accepted it. It was only when her arm was wrapped around his, that he noticed that she wore a perfume that smelled like jasmine. He all but inhaled it, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing to him. To change the subject of his own thoughts, he asked,

"What does it mean?" looking up at him, she responded,

"What does what mean?"

"Your necklace, what does the symbol mean." as he said this, her other arm automatically went to her neck.

"It's Celtic. It means protection." she told him, and he smiled.

"And you think that you need protection from me?" he asked.

"No, but I carry it all the same." she smiled as he lead her into the limo. He soon followed and sat next to her, producing a single red rose.

"For you, mademoiselle." he said.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have." she smiled, for she was not accustomed to receiving roses.

It was not long before they reached the restaurant, and Draco took her arm again as they walked towards the entrance.

"Malfoy for two." he told the concierge, and he just nodded as he lead them to their table.

"This is nice," she told him as they sat down.

"You deserve the best." he simply stated.

"No, I don't, but thank you all the same." Soon, they had ordered and were both talking away as they ate. Emma had no idea that it would be this easy to talk to Draco. There seemed to be this whole other side of him that she had completely overlooked.

"So, your father has a company 'ere, and your on business?" she asked between mouthfuls of linguini al fredo.

"Yeah, something like that... Mostly I just had to get away. I was suffocating there, and I wanted to be free. I used the fact that he had a couple buildings 'ere as an excuse." he responded, not sure why he was telling her.

"I know exactly how you feel." she told him. _For wasn't that why she had agreed to come here, to get way from it all?_

As the limo glided to a stop, Emma felt herself regretting to leave Draco's company. It seemed that in the last couple of hours, she had grown to like and know him more than in the past years at Hogwarts. _How can that be?_ she asked herself, but shook the thought out of her head as he led her to the entrance.

"I'll walk you to the door." he told her, not wanting to leave her just yet.

"Sure," she agreed, hoping that she could keep her emotions under control. For she was down right sure that given the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to sleep with Draco.

__

Did I just think that? she asked herself, shocked at her own thoughts. _I'll think on that later…_she told herself.

As they approached her door, they both came to a stop.

"Well, goodnight, I 'ad fun-" she said, but Draco cut her off when his mouth covered hers. A immediate shot of attraction ran down her spine and into her stomach. Slowly, she opened her lips and let him in.

As they stood there, tasting each other, Draco could feel his knees go weak. When they broke apart, he cursed himself, for he was less than steady. And he would be damned if she wasn't either.

"I think I should go." he told her, and she nodded her head.

"But I won't unless you say so."


	6. Mixed Emotions

A/N: Sorry for taking so long…Homework is killing me, but as soon as summer starts (which from me is next Friday! Yay!) I'm gonna update like crazy! (hehe) And everybody plz give their love to Kivaidensgirl! She's been really sick (hence the reason she hasn't updated)…I hope she gets better soon! Love ya girl!

Anyway, I noticed that other authors add a disclaimer that they don't own Harry Potter… Well, that's kinda obvious! (No offense to them.) As for those that don't know, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! I only own the plot. I just thought I would add that, and ditto for the rest of my stories whose brilliant characters were someone else's idea. I don't plan on adding this to my other stories or chapter because it obvious and redundant (again, offense to those who do say that).

And as another note. The Hotel that Emma (Hermione) is staying at is the Fergus Hotel, not the Dunbrook. That was a mistake made by me. Sorry for all those who were confused.

OK, now on with the story

Ch 6: Mixed Emotions

Emma just stared at him, wondering what to do. _Should I let him in? _her mind wondered, knowing what her body would have her do. She knew she wanted him, and cursed herself for it.

He just stared at her, smiling, watching the thoughts play through her head. _She wants me…_he mused, _almost as much as I want her…_

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by her response,  
"Sure, come on in." Surprised at her response, he gaped at her.

"What?" he asked, for he had expected her to say no. _Any sensible person would have known they were moving to fast, and would have simply said good night._

"I said, come on in." she laughed as she opened the door. He followed behind her, looking around as he entered. Books and nick-knacks were on the shelves; cloths were neatly put in drawers or hung up in the closet. He smiled, _so, she's neat._

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, turning towards him.

"No."

"Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," he said, coming towards her with a seductive smile on his face. His lips soon covered hers, and her mouth opened. They just stood there, tasting each other as the kitchen lights beat down upon them. When he finally released her, she felt as if the world had tilted.

When she finally was able to catch her breath, she heard the hammering of her own heart, and wondered if he could, too. It was then that she heard him swear as his lips came back to hers. This time, the kiss was not a patient, not as gentle. No, in this kiss, there was a deep hunger, a deep passion that Emma could not even fathom.

Their lips still locked, he lifted her up and walked towards where her bed was. As he lay her down on the bed, his lips traveled from her mouth to the nape of her neck. There his mouth feasted and Emma had to fight off a moan.

Draco soon knew that just having one taste of her would never be enough. His hands soon took possession of her breasts, pushing the fabric of her dress down as his lips and tongue moved to tease the nipple. This time she did moan as her hands ran through his hair. It was not long before her lips had trailed down his chest, removing articles of clothing along the way. He noticed that her breath was ragged, and found this utterly appealing. _Almost as appealing as her hands_,he mused_,_ which had begun wandering downwards. It was as her hands reached the snap of his pants, that he heard the noise.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" he asked, starting to get up, but her hands forced him to stay.

"No, don't. Leave it alone. It's nothing." she told him, smiling as him mouth came back towards hers. Their lips had just barely bushed when it came again. This time, he got up and opened the window. There, hovering in the air was a small owl. Seeing this, Draco was shocked. _Is she a witch? _he wondered.

"What is it?" she asked, from on the bed.

"It's-it's an owl…" he said, thinking to himself.

Shit! Her mind screamed.

"What? Why would an owl come 'ere?" she asked, trying to sound shocked.

"I don't know…unless…"

"Unless what?" she asked, coming over towards him.

"Unless you're a witch," he said.  
"A WHAT?" she asked, hoping she was convincing. Shaking his head, he sighed,

"Never mind. I should go," he turned around to face her. She knew he was right, but damn it if she didn't want him to go.

"Yeah," she said in response and watched in silence as he dressed himself.

Before leaving, he walked over to her, and kissed her hand. "I shall see you soon, my angle." And with that, he stepped out the door. She sighed, _so he wasn't angry with her._

Even after he left, she stood thinking of him. It wasn't until the owl made a rude hooting noise that she came out of her own thoughts, and came back to reality.

She recognized the owl as Ron's at once. "Pig, come 'ere!' she called, and as he did, she noticed that there was a small letter attached to his feet. Hoping that Draco hadn't seen this, she grabbed the letter and read:

Dear Hermione

I haven't heard from you in a while, and I was wondering how have you been? We miss you terrible, for there is nothing to do here. Harry and I are trying to have fun, but it just doesn't seem the same without you here. Oh, well. How is your trip? I really want to know, Ireland sounds like fun. Well, Ginny is looking over my shoulder, being nosy as usual, (ow! Yeah, that earned a slap from Ginny) so I guess I better go.

Love you

Ron

P.S. Everyone else sends their love, etc.

As she finished reading the letter, Emma felt a twinge of guilt leap into her heart. _What she had done, or almost done, with Draco would have been betraying Ron in every aspect. _She loved Ron, or at least she thought she did, but what she felt when Draco touched her was so…_different_, she mused for lack of a better word.

Funny, she thought, _that when she was with Draco, she had totally forgotten about Ron. _As she wondered why this could possible be, when she had so dreaded leaving him for the summer, Pig hooted. She looked over at him, and noticed that he was waiting, rather impatiently, for her to send a letter back.

Just as she was about to grab for a pen, Lucky's words ran through her head, '_You can't respond to any magical form of transportation or communication.'_

Damn! her mind screamed.

"Well Pig, I guess I won't be sending that letter back, after all." She told him as she stroked his feathers. She sighed, noting for the first time that day that she was tired, as she crossed to the kitchen to go and get Pig something for the return flight.

After she had sent him off, she lay down on her bed. Her mind was in the careless state where dreams and reality meet and mesh into one, glorious haze of existence. Where truths are told, and fantasies come to life. There she lay, thinking about none other than the sexy Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is soo short. I want to put more events in other chapters, and this one was really just a reminder to Emma (Hermione) of the life she left behind.

FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN HP3, DO NOT READ THIS:

For those who have, I thought it was hilarious! It barely followed the book, and Christopher Columbus should be the director, but the movie was good in its own right. I wish, however, that the movie was more like the book, for that is the point of the movie. Other than the plot being screwy, the actors were HOTT! Tom Felton (Draco) was hotter than ever, and even the Weasley twins were looking' good. LoL. Well now that you have listened to me gabber on, go ahead and PLZ push that little review button! Plz!! I need reviews ppl!

__


	7. Feelings

A/N: Thanks for my reviews! I love you guys! Anyways, as for the comments that Diamond Sylvan has said:

1. I wrote this **before** OOP, so I wrote Sirius in before I knew he was dead, and I didn't bother to change it.

2. Yes, they can apparate, but Ron and Harry's summer is being spent at Sarah and Sirius', so he couldn't go w/ Hermione. Hermione was supposed to come and visit them. And Hermione's parents are muggles, they bought the train ticket before Hermione passed her apparating test, and Hermione, not wanting to make a fuss, went along with it. And yes, she is capable of flying, but going to a foreign country and experiencing the culture, it 10 times different (I should know, my trip to England and Scotland was amazing). And her parents had wanted her to take this trip, so she did. Living on your own is different from flying on your own and getting a few hours of solitude. As for apparating to each other, well, Ron has no idea when Hermione will be in the hotel, so he cannot apparate there unless he knows she will be there, and, as everyone knows, Hermione is a bit preoccupied to tell him when she is in the hotel (which she isn't, for the most part).

3. And I know that the story of Draco being misunderstood is clichéd, but I wrote this idea and story line (on paper, mind you) before I knew how many people had actually done this story line. And Hermione, might not choose Draco, I do hint to that, but it might not happen. Just wait and see! (hehehe...oh and I do get your comment about it being tomorrow)

4. And you ask who Sarah is, she is a character that my friends Embers came up with. (she is also in my first fic, _Before the Scar). _Sarah basically, is half sister to both Remus and Lilly, and has a track record of off-and-on dating with Sirius.

Ch 7: Feelings

In the middle of the night, all lay sleeping. All, that is, except Ron Weasley. He had been tossing and turning all night long, and had now resorted to staring at the ceiling for comfort.

__

Why hasn't she answered me? he wondered. He had been wondering the same thing for the past three days. It had taken Ron a lot of self restraint not to apparate himself to Hermione, but he had refrained so far from doing so.

__

It's not like I would know if she was at the hotel right now, he had told himself, knowing that she would probably be sleeping even as he was thinking.

It was then that he heard the familiar tapping of an owl at his window.

Pig!" he cried, leaping from his bed and opening the window. Even as he did so, the dirty Pig flew into the small room and into his cage. There, he immediately ate any morsel of food that had been left in his food bin.

"Bloody bird!" Ron cried and he reached over to grab Pig, who immediately flew out of Ron's grasp.

"What the- 'Ey! You don't 'ave a note for me, do you?" Ron cried, puzzled at the concept that Hermione wouldn't send word back to him.

__

That's not life her at all…he wondered as he turned back t Pig, who, by this time, had fallen asleep.

__

Well, I'll worry about it in the morning…

Emma had spent three long days thinking of no one besides Draco. She had no idea why, all she knew was that she had suddenly become very attracted to the blonde hottie who had taunted her all these years.

__

I should call him, she mused as she paced her hotel room. Even as she thought of this, she shook her head, _No, it would seem too desperate…I'll probably see him at work, anyways. _On this note, Emma sighed. Today was Sunday, and that meant that tomorrow she would have to go back to work. It was no that she hated work, it was just that work reminded her of the lie that she was continuously living. She hated lying to all those people.

__

It was better when I didn't know who they were, when I could just tell myself that they were people I would never see again…Now I have to excuse…I am flat out guilty of lying to everyone…All the people at work, Draco…

As this thought crossed her mind, she cursed herself, she was thinking of him again. No matter what she did, her thoughts always lead back to him.

__

I have to do something to get my mind off of him! her head screamed, as she threw on her pants, and stormed out the door.

She had no idea where she was going, just that it was somewhere in the countryside. It was only after she had driven about a half a mile, that she knew where her feet were taking her: to the castle.

As she got out, she began to look around, immediately admiring the scenery. It was not long before she began to walk upon the same path that she had walked that summer day. When she reached a patch of grass, she let her legs give out as she slipped to the ground.

"Why?!" she cried, pulling out handfuls of grass.

"Because you wished it." came a voice from behind her. Emma spun around, and came face to face with none other than Lucky.

"You," she spat out venomously.

"Yes, me." Lucky ignored her anger and continued in his cheery manner,

"Have you figured out how to reverse the spell?" he asked.

"What?" his question had thrown her off so much that her anger had turned into confusion.

"Well, you can reverse the spell if you figure out how…You have to figure out what truly makes you happy. Obviously being a witch does not make you happy if you wanted to stay in Ireland. So, you have to figure out what you truly want and what you truly love. And when you obtain those things, only then can the spell be reversed. But if you do not do this in the acquired amount of time, which is six months, you will remain a muggle forever."

" Six months! That's not long!" Emma exclaimed, knowing that there was nothing that she could say or do that would reverse the spell.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," she began turning back towards Lucky only to find herself alone.

"Bloody 'ell!" she cried, as she got up and walked back towards her car.

Draco paced the his room and sighed. Paper work was scattered everywhere and he had yet to finish his assignment for his father.

__

How can I finish this assignment when I can't keep my thoughts off one Emma? he mused, wondering why he could not stop thinking about her. He had never been this hung up about one woman before.

__

This is pathetic, he thought disgust, _I acting like some love-sick puppy…_

As Draco pondered these thoughts and more, a sudden realization hit him: he was well on his way of falling in love with Emma.

No," he cried, for Draco Malfoy did not fall in love with any one, especially if they were not already in love with him.

__

I can't be in love, he told himself, fearing that if he said the word it would be true.


	8. Second Date

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, school is tough, but now it's Christmas break and I can update all I want! (small cheer)….

****

Ch8: Second Date

Draco, despite his better judgments, had asked Emma out on another date. This time he planned to do things a bit different, though. Instead of the traditional 'dinner-and-a-movie' bit, he planned to take her out dancing. _Dancing,_ he thought,_ was safe enough…no thoughts of love…_

As Emma dressed for their date, she glanced around her. She had on a light blue spaghetti-strapped dress that stopped mid-calf and black strappy shoes to match. Her hair was in a French twist, so it would not fall down when they danced. She hoped that she was dressed right…._what do muggles where when they dance?_ she wondered. She had never been to a muggle dance hall before and she wondered what events the evening would hold.

__

What am I going to do about Ron? she asked herself as she finished putting her hair up. She knew that she needed to talk to Ron, and that the bird that had interrupted her and Draco had been Ron's, yet she couldn't respond.

__

And how the hell am I supposed to figure out what makes me happy? Lots of things make me happy?- but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

When Emma opened the door she was not surprised to see Draco, dressed in a nice shirt and pants standing there. She did not expect, however, to feel her skin tingle in response. _What is he doing to me?_ she wondered.

"Hello," he smiled at her, looking at her dress. She was beautiful.

"Hello…" she responded, circling for him to see, "Do you like?"

"I love…." he said, "Are you ready?" and after a quick nod from Emma, they were off.

The dance club was hot and noisy, but Emma loved it all the same. She felt an immediate urge to dance as soon as she walked it, and taking Draco by the hand, lead him unto the floor.

The music was fast, and the dancing was dirty. Draco, unsure of what to do, seeing as he had never been to a dance before, other than the annual ones thrown by Hogwarts, just stood there. Emma did the same.

"Uhhh…." she began.

"How do you do that?" Draco finished as they both stared at a couple who obviously were the king and queen of the floor. Then suddenly, Emma got an idea.

"I think it's in the hips," she said, a small smile on her lips as she put Draco's hands on her hips and began to rotate them. She continued to watch other couples for ideas. By the fifth song, the could do mostly everything that was being done, and she prided herself for being a fast learner.

"Wow! You're good…" Draco was at a loss. He had never seen anyone pick up dancing that fast.

"You just have to concentrate….like I said it's all in the hips and legs." and as if to prove what she had just said, she bent down, touched her toes, and rolled her ass back into Draco's groin, making him sigh. "Wow!" was all he said.

By the time the evening was almost done Draco's idea of a simple night of dancing were long sense gone. When at last a slow song came on, Draco was trilled as he enclosed his arms around Emma's waist.

"This," he whispered into her ear, "is something I know how to do." As they continued to dance, Emma found herself wanting Draco even more. She knew that they would sleep together soon…_how could I have not seen this sooner_? She wondered as Draco's hands moved up and down her back.

By the time they got to Emma's apartment it was around midnight. The evening was silent and the night air was cool. So cool that Draco had to give Emma his coat to keep her teeth from chattering. Once they got to her door, both people became silent. When their lips met, Emma knew that tonight would be the night. Slowly, she ran her hands up Draco's skin, under his shirt. His response was to shove her against the door and deepen the kiss.

"Inside…now!" was all Draco said when her hands began playing with his nipples. He had no idea what the woman was doing to him. Normally, he would wait until the sixth or seventh date before even suggesting that they sleep together. But with Emma, he couldn't wait.

It seemed like eternity as Emma found her key and unlocked the door. When she had done so, Draco picked her up and headed towards the sofa. As soon as she was laying down, Emma began kissing Draco's neck, her hands furiously working at undoing the buttons on his shirt. Emma had no idea why she was rushing, all she knew was that she wanted to feel Draco against her as soon as humanly possible.

When his chest was free, Draco felt Emma's mouth devour him. _What was she doing to him?_ he wondered as he pulled her mouth back to his. The kiss was all furry and passion and Draco knew that he would either have to hurry or explode. When his hands tore at her shirt, he heard her laugh. That only aroused him further and his mouth fastened unto her breast, making her moan.

Emma didn't know what was happening to her, but suddenly her hands were reaching down. And after unlatching Draco's pants, she shoved them down and reached for his cock. She heard the sharp intake of breath as she began to caress it faster and faster.

It wasn't long before her pants were off as well. Draco felt his fingers, one then two, enter into her and her hips start moving with him. When his tongue reached into her, he knew that he was in heaven He had no idea why pleasuring her aroused him, but he soon realized that he didn't want to think. When he entered into her, Emma gasped. And as he set the pace, they rushed into oblivion.

A while later, when Emma knew that Draco was sleeping, she quietly and carefully rose. Heading towards the shower, she began to think. _What had she just done?_ she asked herself as the hot water beat onto her._ She had just fucked Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! How could I have done that? What about Ron?_ But she had no answer to this. She couldn't justify cheating on her boyfriend. She wouldn't.

_I like Ron, but Draco was another matter…I'm attracted to him, yet I keep thinking of Ron…What am I going to do?_

A/N hehe Thought I would leave at this nasty cliffy…hope you like…plz review go on…it's not THAT hard…just push that little button…


End file.
